ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of the Field Mice
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Queen of the Field Mice is a pretty little gray mouse of "Rodent Royalty" who rules the thousands of Field Mice in the magical Land of Oz who reside close to the field of deadly Poppies on the outskirts of Oz's Imperial Capital aka Emerald City. She is introduced in L. Frank Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. Oz History: When Dorothy Gale, her dog Toto and their friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion were on their way to the Emerald City to see the Wizard, they all past through a poppy feild as they believed it to be a shortcut. But Dorothy, her dog Toto and the Lion fell victim to the poison poppies and were put to everlasting sleep. Dorothy and Toto were light enough for the Strawman and Tinman to carry out of the poppy field and taken to safety on a nearby meadow of grass that helped the spell of the flowers wear off. The Lion however, was much too big and heavy to be carried out like the girl and her dog, so the Strawman and Tinman had to leave him behind to sleep on forever. All they could do was wish for their doomed friend to hopefully dream of finally finding his courage. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, a mean and hungry Wildcat ran past who was ruthlessly chasing the poor little Queen Mouse. The Tin Woodman saw this and chopped off the Wildcat's head clean off with his handy axe to save her. And as thank you, she and her subjects helped to rescue the Cowardly Lion from the sleep-inducing poppy fields. Later, the Queen and her subjects also were the ones to inform Dorothy that the Golden Cap had a magical charm which could be used to call upon the assistance of the Winged Monkeys after she defeated the Wicked Witch of the West. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) In the sequel Oz books, she allowed a dozen of her subjects to go with the Scarecrow, who had been deposed as King of Oz, as part of his plan to regain the throne. (The Marvelous Land of Oz), published in 1904. Appearances *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (first appearance) *''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' Background Later Oz writers have thought up new roles for the Queen. She becomes a friend and advisor of Eureka the Pink Kitten. (Eureka in Oz) Later, she is deposed in the revolution that inaugurates a field mouse republic. Yet she quickly becomes the Supreme President for Life, with "absolute authority over everything." (Ruggedo in Oz) In Magic Land the Queen of the Field Mice is named Ramina. She appears in every single book, and, along with her minions, often provides aid or information critical to the plot. Baum's canon features other instances of animal royalty: the King of the Fairy Beavers (John Dough and the Cherub), the king of the beetles ("The Wonderful Pump"), the polar bear monarch ("The King of the Polar Bears") and the hippo queen ("The Laughing Hippopotamus"), among others. In Magician of Oz (2009), by James C. Wallace II, the Queen of the Field Mice is part of the welcoming party for Jamie Diggs, great grandson of O.Z. Diggs upon his arrival in Oz. In Family of Oz (2011), by James C. Wallace II, the Queen of the Field Mice has a short, but amusing encounter with the Kalidahs, who serve as bodyguards for the Cowardly Lion when he chooses to move his court south to Emerald City. During the fiery rampage of Cobbler the Dog, a mechanical pet built by H.M. Wogglebug, T.E. for Tik-Tok, the home of the Field Mice is burned away and the Queen and her subjects barely ecscape the flames. She then sends a mouse messenger, by means of the Lonesome Duck, to O.Z. Diggs to inform him of their plight. They join forces with the Army of Playing Cards to battle and defeat Cobbler the Dog by the banks of the Munchkin River. Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Creatures Category:Rulers in Oz